


Courting Troubles

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble at the Jags auditorium could separate the partners permanently. This is a sequel to Season Ticket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> May contain disturbing subject matter about bombs and trapped people.

**Courting Troubles**

**By Krisser**

**Sequel to Season Ticket**

 

Instead of feeling awkward on the way to the loft, there was a rising level of excitement within the truck. Blair had thought there was a chance that Jim would begin to regret being so forthcoming regarding his emotions, but he could feel the detective’s hand on his thigh, index finger making swirls. Jim was really okay with them. 

An hour ago, there were in the Jags Arena storage room going down on each other after having just declared their love for one another. Now, they were on their way home, Blair smiled into Jim’s shoulder. Jim squeezed the thigh beneath his hand.

Jim pulled onto Prospect Street and shut off the engine after he claimed his parking spot. “We’re home.” The shit-eating grin had yet to leave his face.

“Yeah.” The normally loquacious man found himself only able to smile.

Jim held out his hand and Blair accepted it gladly. They all but ran up the stairs. As Jim locked the door, he began nibbling on his guide’s neck, so very glad they finally got to this place. 

Blair pulled Jim’s shirt out and slipped his hand under and up, rubbing across the smooth chest. The rumblings Blair could hear and feel from Jim sounded very much like purring. His other hand moved downward and pressed against the protruding bulge that quivered under his touch.

“Upstairs. Let’s do this upstairs, make it our bed. Now.” Jim pleaded as Blair unsnapped his pants.

Blair headed up the stairs, hand still inside Jim’s pants, pulling him along.

Blair undressed Jim. Jim undressed Blair. Then they both stood still, both overcome with feelings of shyness and their good fortune.

“You are so much more than all my imaginings and you were tops there.” Blair told Jim in a hushed voice.

“You’re perfect.” Jim told him, his gaze not shy at all. His eyes were admiring and lustful at the same time.

Blair took a step toward Jim and with cat-like grace, Jim met him half way. The sensations of a full skin touch nearly set them both off.

Jim nuzzled his guide’s hair and rolled them onto the bed. He covered Blair’s face in gentle kisses, awed by the tenderness that filled him at finally having the keeper of his heart in his bed. Jim paused, needing to convey it, so that Blair understood. “I love you, Blair. All of me. All of you.”

Blair Sandburg smiled at the wholeness of Jim’s words. “Yeah, Jim, that’s how I feel, too. I love you with all there is of me.”

A look of shared understanding passed between them, their tomorrows were set.

Jim pulled Blair tight against him to breathe in the full Blairscent. Their cocks brushed together and sensations swamped them. Passion ignited. Tongues tasted tongues, tongues tasted necks, ears, jaws. Fingers teased nipples, tongues followed in their wakes. Tastes were cataloged, imprinted, remembered.

All the while, their cocks rubbed. Pre-come leakage slicked their way until the feelings of their groins led the way. Jim could feel Blair’s orgasm building and matched his to his guide’s. They thrust and undulated against each other, riding the cresting wave to lay spent in one another’s arms. A nuzzle, a purr, then they slept.  
\------------  
At Major Crimes, they turned heads. Whispers on the mating pool floated behind their backs, or at least Blair’s back. Jim was well aware of what was being said. He just kept the satisfied smile on his face. The other officers didn’t push the taller detective at all, they were so glad that grumpy Ellison was gone.

The touching of either man was an accepted partner thing, but today, the touches lingered longer than before, heads were bent closer together. It was noticed.

Connor asked of Rafe, “Who has this week in the pool?”

“Joel or Rhonda. Are you sure? You’ve thought so before and been wrong.”

“Maybe so, Mate, but not this time…look at them.” The Aussie pointed to the partners in question. They were standing so close together at the copy machine, air couldn’t squeeze through.

Rafe nodded slightly, “Maybe…..how do we find out?”

“We just keep watching,” Megan smiled. She knew in her heart that they were together. Sandy was just glowing and Jim was smiling way too much.

Jim cupped and gently squeezed his partner’s half erection before he moved away. He smirked at Connor, knowing she couldn’t see. He then stuck his head in Simon’s office.

“Marla and Jack can’t make it tonight, they gave you first option.” Jim knew his boss wouldn’t turn it down.

Simon looked up smiling, “Oh, yeah. Daryl and I are there.”

“Great, I’ll let Jack know. Mexican before hand?”

“Sounds good.”

Jim nodded as he exited the office. He headed straight for Blair. He bent in close, “I’m hungry, let’s get lunch.”

Blair turned his head and looked Jim in the eye, “I’m not real hungry for food.”

Jim grinned lasciviously, “Neither am I.”

Blair matched the grin, “What are we still doing here?”  
\-----------  
The ex-employee used the key he hadn’t turned in to gain entrance to maintenance locker. He headed to one of the utility rooms. As there was a game scheduled for later, the white noise generators were running at full power. The air conditioning units were blowing at maximum and the noise would otherwise be deafening. The man made his way through the lower level corridors to the suspension beams that held tier eleven. He placed a timing device to the overhang and the plastic along the beam itself. They’d pay for casting him off. The foreman always sat by tier eleven. He set the timer, then left the way he came.  
\-----------  
Jim sat close to Blair during dinner. The looks they gave each other were about to incinerate the waitress.

Simon was so used to their behavior, he didn’t notice the added touches. Daryl did. He asked about it when Jim and Blair used the restroom. “Who won the pool, Dad?”

“Which pool, son?” Simon was watching the pre-game show on the bar TV.

“The one on Blair and Jim.” Daryl smiled at his father’s surprised expression. “I gave Rhonda my money.”

“Joel did. He had this week. Six hundred dollars.” Simon sighed.

“They couldn’t wait ‘til the end of the playing season?” Daryl grumped, then just grinned again at his Dad’s face.

In the restroom, Jim took advantage of their solitary occupancy of the restroom, he kissed his partner. Lips met in abandon as tongues changed places, each wanting entrance in the other’s mouth. Blair rubbed against his partner and Jim moved his face to nuzzle his guide’s neck, letting them come down from the intensity of the kiss. 

Giggling like school kids, they made their way back to the table.  
\------  
They got to the arena early and got a great parking space. Wallace and Kenderson waved hello as they caught sight of their friends.

Blair bounced and waved to his favorite player, turned coach. His happiness was radiating out, encompassing all within his aura of contentment.

Jim and Blair chatted with some of the season ticket holders that they had come to know through the season. Simon and Daryl could talk to several, as they had become fairly regular themselves.

Brett and John showed up not too much later and they all made their pretzel run.

By halftime the score was tied and the second half looked as if it would prove to be as exciting as the first half. Both teams were evenly matched as the score kept bouncing back and forth between the two teams.

Blair didn’t want to miss any of the excitement, so he elected to do his turn at the food run at the dreaded halftime break instead of the beginning of the third quarter. John and Brett, Simon and Daryl gave him their orders. He just smiled at Jim, he already knew what he wanted. 

Blair said for sentinel ears only, “You can’t have what you want ‘til we get home, so I’ll get you a pretzel to hold you over. Mayo on it might be too suggestive, though.” He smirked as he heard his partner nearly choke.

The lines were long and Blair resigned himself to a long wait. The halftime was nearly over when he got to the counter. A loud pop sound distracted everyone. The low rumbling preceded the shaking and floor rippling.

“Shit, an earthquake,” was uttered by many.

As the tier above them started to collapse, people ran screaming in all directions.

Blair yelled out for Jim.  
\--------  
Jim Ellison heard the pop and recognized it for what it was. “Simon, there’s been an explosion.”

The arena area behind them rumbled and shook. Metal twisted, concrete buckled and tier number eleven collapsed, falling down and out.

“SANDBURG!” Ellison yelled as he rushed to the damaged area.  
\-------  
Chunks of debris soared out injuring people. The heat of the blast peeled the paint The dust and dirt was so thick, no one could see the damage that building had sustained. The people trapped only cared about their situation.

Blair opened his eyes to find himself face down on the floor. He could hear cries for help. He checked himself out first, like Jim had taught him. Just a lump on his head, he had no other serious injuries. He got up and started searching out the pleas for help. He knew that Jim was working on his rescue so he went about helping all he could.

He found two men trapped by fallen debris. “Hang on, guys, I’ll get ya out.” He picked up all he could with his hands, then sat and used his legs in unison to kick off the large pieces. He kicked them upward and freed the two men.

Sam and Josh thanked him as they exchanged names. Then they searched for others.

Blair surveyed their enclosure and was afraid that more of the upper tier would fall on them if they stayed in this area. So he got the able to make a hole in the debris big enough for people to get through. Leaving Sam and Josh to usher the survivors through to the other side.

Blair went back, in search of more injured. He heard a pounding on a door and worked the hinges off with some of the fallen metal. The nine people inside were elated. One inside wall was crumbling, threatening to trap them all beneath that rubble. He guided them to the escape hole. All heard the groaning and creaking of the twisted beams overhead and hurried their pace. They urged Blair to accompany them. 

“I saw another trapped person and I have to go back for them.” He refused the offers of help from the last few remaining as they were bleeding and persuaded them that he would be right behind them.

He ran back to the corner, near the blocked room he’d just opened and saw the legs he thought he had. He removed more concrete and glass only to discover that the man was already dead.

The tier gave one last groan before it ripped from the wall and fell down around Sandburg. The corner proved to help shield him from most of the additional fallout. He moved out only to become trapped by the last falling beam. His already bruised head hit the ground and Blair fell unconscious.  
\--------  
Simon rushed behind Jim after checking to see that Daryl was all right. Jim had stopped at the top of the mangled stairs. The dust still so thick that even sentinel sight couldn’t see through it.

“I can hear that crackling, the concrete is still moving too, more will collapse soon. My god, where’s Blair.” Jim ran into the dust curtain. 

Simon pulled out his cell and called for backup. The Major Crimes team had already been alerted by the fire department. Half the squad was on standby, but the day shift was already in route.

As the dust and debris settled, Jim ran to the heart of the collapse. He called out for Blair. He’d stop, as if to listen. He’d try a different area and call out again. Nothing. Panic began to set in. He couldn’t locate Blair. No Blair, no anchor. He couldn’t ….he couldn’t lose Blair again.

Frantically searching, Jim turned his head at an angle, “Simon, Simon, I can’t hear him.” More frantic than before, “I can’t find him.” Jim touched the wall of the fallen debris. “I can’t hear him.” Jim was spiraling down in despair. Blair was gone. “Not again, Simon, I can’t lose him again. I just found him.”

Simon knew that he had to get Jim in hand or he’d do that zone thing. “Jim, maybe it’s just too thick. Listen for other heartbeats. Someone has bound to have survived.”

Jim cocked his head and opened his hearing for any sounds and realized he heard nothing. He turned his hearing to Simon and as he could still track Simon’s blood through his veins, he knew that his sentinel abilities were reliable. He turned to the fireman working at the southern edge of the collapse and tried to tune him in, “Simon, I can hear you, but not anyone further away. The sounds must be blocked somehow.” Relief washed through the Sentinel, his guide, his heart, could be alive.

Simon took command, “Okay, let’s get some information.” 

He pulled out his cellphone as more medical and rescue personnel flooded the building. The sheriffs and marshals worked together to evacuate all the spectators. The arena security had already escorted the ball players off the court.

Daryl appeared with Brett and John, “Dad, where’s Blair?”

Simon looked at Jim’s clenched jaw and hoped against hope that Blair still lived. Jim was just barely holding on with the belief that the sound of Blair was being blocked. Simon answered his son, “Trapped, Son.”

Brett spoke out, “What can we do?”

Jim looked around, “We need to get him out.”

Simon closed his cellphone, “There is a white noise generator to block the sounds of the air conditioners. They have someone going down to turn them off. Air conditioners, too. They’re run by two power panels and with one damaged, they think it will be safer. From their report and our observations, just this tier is involved. The collapse happened downward. The vendors on both levels of the C sections are effected.” Simon wiped his face, then continued. “Arena security believes that the maintenance foreman was right under the blast. He and his assistant haven’t checked in, they’re the only ones not to as of yet. They all have radios and no answer. They say there could easily be over a hundred trapped people.”

All attention left Simon as Jim covered his ears as he fell to his knees, a moan of pain escaped his throat. They could now hear the air conditioners. It was deafening to those of normal hearing. Simon leaned over Jim and repeated a Blair command. “Dial it down, the sound block is gone.”

Jim did as he was told and dialed his hearing way down. He’d had it on full open, trying to find any evidence of his guide. Jim finally stood, rubbing the back of his head. To Simon, he said, “Okay, thanks.”

The arena then fell into an odd silence as the air conditioners were turned off. Now, the sounds of the distressed people came through. The creaking and groaning of metal was now very audible.

Simon tapped Jim on the arm, “Jim, try now.”

Jim nodded his understanding. He walked over to the wall of debris again and focused intently as he used the touch the wall as his anchor, just until he located his real one.

“Simon, there are lots of survivors in the east end of the collapse.”

Simon opened his cell and directed rescuers to that area. They must have questioned his knowledge, as Simon became adamant in his instructions. The rescuers, glad to finally have a command, followed his lead.

Jim searched on for the one heartbeat that meant anything to him. Right now, the tribe could be saved by others, the Sentinel needed his guide. Jim needed Blair.

Simon felt his own world shift back into place as he watched a grin spread from ear to ear on Jim’s face. He’d found Sandburg and he was alive.

“He’s alive.” Jim cocked his head even more. “He may be unconscious, but still alive. Only he’s not with the crowd, he’s alone on the west end, near the blast center.” Jim started removing rock and debris by hand.

Brett, John and Daryl flanked Jim and started copying his actions.

Simon moved over to the stairs, attracted by his other detectives appearance.

“Where’s Blair?” Taggert asked, first question out of his mouth.

“In the thick of things. He’s trapped, but Jim’s located him. He’s not with the main body of people being rescued.” The detectives understood that rescue efforts would be concentrated where their efforts would save the most.

“Where’s Jimbo?” Connor asked. She knew that Jim would die right along with Blair.

“Attempting his own rescue.” Simon pointed to the small group working. Connor and Taggert joined them.

A cheer rang out as the first of the trapped were rescued down below. Several dozen people were freed with cuts and abrasions. 

Simon watched as Brown and Rafe were detained by several of the rescued. His cell phone rang. He listened, then answered, “Up here. We’re attempting our own rescue.”

Rafe relayed the Captain’s words, then he and Brown headed up to join them. Two of the recently rescued followed the cops up the twisted stairs.

Simon’s look inquired as to the tag-a-longs.

Brown hit the top stair shaking his head, “Captain, you’re not gonna believe this, but then again, it is Sandburg.”

Hearing Blair’s name mentioned, Jim focused part of his hearing to that conversation without stopping what he was doing.

Brown continued after the captain rolled his eyes, “Eight people came out asking, where’s Blair. Evidently he rescued a bunch of folk before the second collapse.”

Jim wasn’t surprised, that was just like Blair. Going in to help others at the threat of his own life. They had to get him, he couldn’t die. They were so close.

The rescue workers continued with the main group, others were working to stabilize the area around those workers. So the small group of eleven worked to free Sandburg. 

They were about half through when Jim stopped and sucked in his breath. “Simon, we’re going to need medics here. Blair’s respiration is getting labored.” The real fear that he wouldn’t get to his beloved in time spurred him on to almost superhuman strength. 

Simon called and demanded paramedics head to their area. He was told that none could be spared. Orvelle Wallace had come up behind and overheard that last part of Simon’s conversation.

He silently asked for the cellphone. Simon handed it over without comment. Orvelle called to the team doctor, still with the players in the east section locker room. He smiled reassuringly at the police captain, “Dr. Webber is on his way. He’ll nab the personnel needed on his way up here.”

One part of Jim relaxed at that news, now all he had to do was get Sandburg out in time. Twenty-four hands worked at heaving rock, dirt, glass and concrete away. 

Mid-lift, Jim paused, turning his head to the side. “We don’t have much time. The area above us is unstable. I can hear it, it’s breaking up.” Jim worked even faster. His sentinel hearing discerned the widening cracks. The loud popping sounds so similar to those at the racing track. That place had nearly crumbled to the ground. He had to get to Blair.

No one paused to question Jim’s words. All had reasons to free the charismatic young man. Each worked faster, all believing that they had little time left.

They finally broke through, sighs of relief and cheers went through the small rescue group. With an added adrenaline rush of fear, Jim pushed enough boulders away to get his large body through. 

His unerring tracking of the most precious heartbeat, led Jim straight to his trapped partner. Simon and H were close behind him and the three of them heaved the beam off the trapped detective’s body. 

Jim checked for other injuries. “He has a broken rib, possibly a concussion. But I can lift him.” Jim did just that. With infinite care, the Sentinel lifted his guide’s body and carried him to the exit hole and the now waiting medical help. 

Orvelle and Joel received their friend with the same care that Jim had used. The Jag’s doctor started in on his patient as soon as he emerged. He ran his fingers over the unconscious man and found the broken rib. He also found the two bumps on the back of Blair’s head. He got him strapped on the transport board and then started an IV.

Blair opened his eyes as the IV was slipped into his skin. “Jim?” He tried to move his head.

“Here, Blair.” Hands stilled the head movement as Jim moved into his partner’s line of sight. He reached over and squeezed the unencumbered hand.

Blair smiled, “I knew you’d find me, Jim.”

“Always will.” Jim’s voice was choked as he got out the words. Relief washed through his system at his guide’s opened eyes.

Wallace and Simon took one end of the backboard as Brown and Taggert the other, to carry Blair down to a waiting ambulance. Jim kept hold of Blair’s hand the entire way. Never releasing it, even when he climbed into the back of emergency vehicle.

Dr. Nelson welcomed his patient warmly. He teased Sandburg on how minor these injuries were compared to the past ones. The doctor had already treated several patients earlier that claimed they were alive because of this young man. Nelson wasn’t really surprised.

Blair blushed, he realized his file must be a foot thick.

Jim, guessing at Blair’s thoughts, motioned a yard. Blair rolled his eyes.

Dr. Nelson taped up the ribcage and gave his patient the same spiel about concussions and, in general, just trying to stay out of harm’s way.

“I never do this on purpose, you know.” Blair explained.

Jim chuckled, trouble just seemed to find his partner.

Simon and Joel were waiting just outside the door. They wanted to get Blair out of the hospital using a back entrance. Orvelle Wallace was out front regaling the press with his point of view, delaying the press corp long enough to let the police detectives escape.

“What’s wrong, Simon?” Blair asked.

“Seems some of the victims told the press how you saved them from sheer death. They want to talk to one of the heroes of the hour. We thought you might want to get some rest.”

“Oh, yeah, man. No press. Anyway, I didn’t do nothing. Just pointed some folk in the right direction.” Blair really didn’t want to have to face the press.

Jim said lowly, “Don’t worry, Buddy. They won’t get in the loft.” 

Blair smiled at his own personal hero.  
\-------  
Blair woke to the warm fingers teasing his half-hard erection. He smiled into his partner’s eyes. “Mornin’, Jim. I sure hope you finish what you started,” groaning as the underside of his cock was laved by a moist tongue.

“It’s on my personal morning menu.” Jim raised his head just enough to speak clearly before continuing with his pre-breakfast.

Jim held the hips firmly in place as he sucked in the entire shaft. He didn’t want Blair to suffer any pain from his rib. He took it slow, building sensation atop sensation, slow enough to drive his lover to begging. Just before the thrashing would begin, Jim sucked hard and swift and Blair screamed out his sweet tormentor’s name.

“JIIIM!”

“You rang?” Jim quipped as he finished licking his lips.

“Geez, Jim, I don’t have enough energy left to get up.”

“Ah, the plan works. Doctor’s orders. Bed rest.” Jim smiled at his mate.

A light shined in the wise blue eyes, “I see and understand. So….any time I attempt to leave this bed, you will have a plan to subdue me?”

“Yup.”

“Then I’ll be trying to leave this bed a lot.” Desire and love were resting in the eyes that smiled at the Blessed Protector.

Jim drew his guide into the curves of his body and hugged him tight. He kissed the round ear before whispering into it. “I almost lost you.” Finally voicing his fears of yesterday.

“But you didn’t. You came and got me. I knew you would,” Blair stayed relaxed within his sentinel’s arms.

“I’m committed to you, Blair.” Jim rested his cheek on the side of Blair’s head.

“I know. I am to you, too.” Blair petted the arm that was around his waist.

“Everyday.” In a pivotal realization, Jim knew he wasn’t governed by his past anymore. “I want to let the others know.”

“Be out?” Blair was surprised and pleased at Jim’s sincerity.

“Yeah, I’m good with it. I want all others to know you’re mine.”

Blair could hear the faint growl of possession in his head. “I’m good with that, too, Jim.”

“A commitment ceremony? Too hokey?” Jim asked, unsure at the idea’s reception.

Blair gasped and pushed up to look Jim in the eye. “Not hokey at all. Wow, man, you take my breath away. Really? Like married?”

“Exactly like.”

“Yeah. I’m with you. All the way, Jim.” Blair’s happiness shone from his eyes, his whole being.

Their moment of bliss was interrupted by Simon’s voice on the answering machine.

“Pick up the phone. I know you both are there.” 

Jim smiled at Blair as he reached for the portable.

“Whatcha need, Simon?”

“Just got off the phone with Arthur Dell. Blair’s non-heroics have made quite a splash and Arthur wants to show his appreciation by giving Blair lifetime season tickets.”

“Oh Boy!! That’s great, Simon,” Blair yelled into the phone. He was holding it as Jim could hear further away.

Jim grabbed the phone, recognizing a smug tone in the captain’s voice. “What did you finagle, Simon?”

Simon chuckled, “Well, I reminded him that “things” seemed to get righted when we’re there altogether.” The chuckle turned into a snicker.

“How many, Simon?” Jim smiled.

“Four.”

 

fini

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in My Mongoose Ezine: Many Sequels of the Sentinel - Sept 30, 2001


End file.
